<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Did You Get the Shot? by TheCarmineWanker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931511">Did You Get the Shot?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarmineWanker/pseuds/TheCarmineWanker'>TheCarmineWanker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarmineWanker/pseuds/TheCarmineWanker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Marinette doesn't act like she has brain damage during Desperada and Luka does end up becoming Jagged Stone's guitarist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Did You Get the Shot?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    “Me? Guitar? I think I can play a few notes on the flute but…” She trailed off, shaking her head.</p><p>    Marinette had never in a million years thought that anyone, never mind Jagged Stone himself, would ask her to play guitar in a rock band, yet here she was. Her stomach sank as he switched from the lively tune he’d been playing back to a sad melody. Luckily, with her friends there, she didn’t have to come up with a solution on her own. Alya nudged her with her elbow, gesturing with her head toward the boys. Marinette smiled to herself.</p><p>    “No, wait, Jagged! I know the perfect musician.” He perked right up at that.</p><p>    “Really? You rock, Marinette!” She started making her way towards her friend.</p><p>    “Luka is easily the most skilled guitarist I know.” Luka looked at her, awestruck.</p><p>    “Marinette…” She just winked at him in response before continuing.</p><p>    “You came here looking for his mom, er, Anarka, so I think it makes sense to take her son with you instead, since she said ‘no.’”</p><p>    Jagged hopped down from his parade float thing and bounced over to give her a big hug.</p><p>    “Marinette, you’re brilliant! It makes sense when you say it, but I wouldn’t have thought of it if you hadn’t.” He turned to Luka. “Why don’t you show me what you’ve got.”</p><p>    “I’d be honored.” He removed the guitar from his back and started playing. It was one of Jagged’s songs, from when Anarka was in the band, that she had taught Luka years prior. He knew every chord, nailed every note, and never missed a beat. After only half of the first verse, he was cut off.</p><p>    “Yes! Marinette was right, you’re perfect! Here,” he handed Luka a card. “Stop by this afternoon, maybe three o’clock or so, and we can go over some things, or, rather, Penny will help you with boring office stuff.” Luka nodded.</p><p>    “I’ll be there.”</p><p>    Naturally, that was the moment the akumatized guitarist Luka would be replacing decided to turn up. After that whole fight was over and done with and Vivica was deakumatized, everyone expected that Jagged would make up with her, so they were all surprised when he didn’t. Apparently, he doesn’t actually fire people over nothing like they thought, even though he is eccentric, and the reason he had kicked her out of the band was perfectly valid- she had started recording solo tracks and albums without telling him. So, surprisingly, Luka did go over at three to do ‘boring office stuff’ with Penny and he did become Jagged’s new guitarist.</p><p>    Sooner than most people could have anticipated, he’d blown up and was pretty well famous. Not only did he have the notariety of being Jagged Stone’s guitarist, he also had half the girls in France, a decent amount of boys, and plenty more outside the country thirsting after him. After all, he was an attractive 17 year old boy with blue hair and eyeliner. This meant that, to Jagged’s amusement, Luka’s instagram was at least twice as popular as his own.</p><p>    It was only a matter of time before Luka was asked to model alongside Adrien. Gabriel, naturally, had jumped on the opportunity to have Luka model for his brand before anyone else could even think about it. He had brought in Marinette to collaborate in the creation of a new line since the seemingly unremarkable girl had managed to land herself the position of being the designer in charge of all costuming for Jagged Stone’s band, in spite of only being a high school student. She had, quite literally, jumped at the chance to work with Gabriel and, with their shared genius, they had made a complete line of punk/alternative clothes that could (and would, though they didn’t know it yet) absolutely kill Paris fashion week.</p><p>    Marinette was at the photoshoot, even though Gabriel was unable to make it. He told her that he had given the photographer some general ideas but that, overall, Gabriel trusted him as well as Marinette. She was his co-designer and he did respect her talent, after all, though he was loath to admit it, so he felt that he could trust her, somewhat, with the shoot, especially with his photographer there to keep things in check as necessary.</p><p>...</p><p>    Adrien was very excited for this photoshoot. Leather, metal, and denim would be a most welcome change from the boring clothes he normally wore and modeled. Upon arrival, he was swept away by stylists before he could look for his friends, never mind say ‘hi’. He was immensely grateful to Marinette, in ways she certainly didn’t have any concept of, so he had wanted to thank her for being directly responsible for the whole series of events that led to this situation- him getting to model <i>leather</i> with the boy he was in love with. He was first dressed in distressed black skinny jeans, leather military boots, a t shirt, and a jean jacket with the back covered in a design of flowers and fire. Hair and makeup put eyeliner on him- <i>black</i> this time, with <i>orange</i> in his waterline, not the soft neutrals they normally did- and put <i>pink clip ins</i> and gel in his hair and topped it all off with <i>green fake nails</i>. Even though he was in love with Luka, Adrien decided, while they finished getting him ready, that he just might have to kiss her, he was so excited.</p><p>    He wasn’t able to do that, though, even if he had actually wanted to because, then, right as he finished, there was Luka and he was just a bit too dead to be able to function enough to do that. How was he supposed to breathe when Luka was right there looking like sin itself in a <i>studded leather vest</i> with his guitar over his shoulder? While Adrien was trying to remember how to breathe, Luka looked up from the conversation he was having with his stylist and noticed Adrien in the mirror, shooting him a smile and a wave. Instead of keeling over like he thought he might, Adrien managed to return the greeting. He could see the death certificate now - cause of death: homicide, manner of death: thirst. Luka might even have to go to prison for manslaughter. </p><p>    Before he could move, though, Luka’s stylist finished and, suddenly, they were both shoved out into the studio and the photoshoot began. <i>Thank god for that</i> because as soon as he was out there with the lights and the camera, all threats of death went away and Adrien was in his element. It certainly helped that Luka was a natural and, between the two of them, they made magic. They played off each other, each of them getting better as the shoot went on, coming up with new poses, until, at the end, it reached the climax: Luka dipped him. It was brilliant, perfect for the shoot in every way, to include that element of something as classy as ballroom dance in such an irreverent context, to capitalize on all that chemistry everyone continually praised them for, and to have someone like Luka, an honest-to-god rock star, dipping <i>Adrien Agreste</i> like a leading lady.</p><p>    And, then, just when everyone thought that was it and it couldn’t go any farther, Adrien grabbed Luka and kissed him. Now, somewhere in his head, a voice was telling him that, even though one arm was already occupied with holding onto Luka, he still shouldn’t be using the free one to hold his face since that closes his body off to the camera. However, that being said, Adrien really couldn’t bring himself to care, as demonstrated by the fact that he was there, at one of his father’s photoshoots, snogging a boy with blue hair in front of the camera, with one leg pointed in the air as he’s still being dipped by said boy. Another, different voice in his head said <i>thank god</i> that Luka had kissed back. Before it could go too far, though, he pulled away and, without missing a beat, turned to the cameraman and asked, “Did you get the shot or do you need me to do it again?” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I originally wrote this in the comments, in response to a comment someone left, but I decided to put it here as well. My intention with the whole last line of that penultimate paragraph is taking everything and turning it on its head. The most obvious way this is shown is the part about incorporating ballroom dance moves into a punk themed photoshoot, but it's also in how Luka is supposed to be viewed by the public as being in that more dominant position and, likewise, Adrien is supposed to be viewed as more submissive but framing it that way here is supposed to also be a subversion and reflect how, in actuality, it's the other way around and, like everything else, is playing with perception. It is Adrien who grabs him and initiates the kiss, after all, and finishes it off by being all smooth- since he's meant to be the one who's actually more dominant, regardless of how people see it. One of my sources with inspiration when it comes to this fic is that 3 part comic by H2SO3- in which Marinette assumes Luka is the top but, later on in that comic, is shown to be at least partially wrong in her assumptions. But yeah, it's playing off of how Adrien is seen the way even though he, even just as Adrien and not Chat Noir, shows that he clearly isn't just a hella submissive bottom. When it comes to that line, and the "leading lady" part in particular, that's what I mean by it, just in case anyone was wondering.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>